GeoCalibur 2 Nu
The GeoCalibur 2 Nu is a version of the GeoCalibur 2 line of fighters in use originally by the United Galaxy Space Force that was produced by Neucom Incorporated. In use towards the distant future, they were widely used by various factions including the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance (which designated as the GTF GeoCalibur 2 Nu), the Coalition and the Army of Light. History The humble beginning Neucom, the original developer of GeoCalibur 2, has been developing aircraft based on its own development philosophy in the past. However, its design philosophy was too strong, its adoption as a formal machine was extremely small, as its inherentness was too strong and neglected to inherit existing hardware. As a result, orders from the military ceased when entering the space development era, and had diminished to the extent of making in-house experimental aircraft in detail. On the other hand, however, in the avionics field, we have evolved the "coffin system" that was used since the aircraft era, and during the space development era, we used the NBB (navigate Bi-bio signal) method ". It surpassed the general resource company which was originally a system inventor. Ultimately, at the time of the opening of The New Space Order War, General Resource Company will release a standard type of aerospace aircraft other than the Special Operations "IS Type Dragoon" series used in SAT (Special Attack Team UGSF General Forces Special Force) , The system in charge of Newcom company was completed for avionics. Returning to the main theme, in order to realize "Out Range Attack Report", avionics and operation were more problematic than the main body of the aircraft. Newcom companies strongly hoped for the restoration to the aircraft sector, as well as the fact that it was Neucom Incorporated By developing the lobbying activity, at last the priority development right of "Out Range Attack Report" was granted to Neucom. "Priority development right" is an authority composed of priority three rights of design right, specification decision right, and production instruction right. It was the authority which has the property which can become a substantive decision holder when realizing a report with a purpose. The fact that the priority development right of "Out Range Attack Report" was granted is synonymous with the development permission of the new aircraft, and Newcom subsidizes General Resources Company as a shield using this right as a production company It became possible. Upon development of this new aircraft, we immediately ordered from Newcom Corporation to General Resources Company a design consisting of the following specifications. * For propulsion, adopt D / hole propulsion method (D - hole Reactor / DFD Propulsion method). * Integrated avionics should be equipped with NBB type coffin system "Neucom DSCIS-0754GFE" manufactured by Neucom Incorporated. * The model should deploy two types, Pathfinder type (PF) and Attacker type (AT). (Scanner type SC later added specification) * Weapons of attack can be used only with bullet replacement without modification of gun barrels of anti-aircraft weapons and anti-ship weapons. * Apart from 4 Q weapons (ultra-high-powered weapons using micro-quasars) to operate and launch. Among these specifications, general resource company was very strong against the specification of D / D promotion method 1 in particular. Originally, the D / D promotion method was a propulsion method for moving huge objects such as battleships and escort ships, and had characteristics that were significantly different from other propulsion agencies. That is, it is a feature of "theoretical high power / semi-permanent propulsion organization". The operating principle of this D / D propulsion system briefly raises energy from other dimensions through a "hole" opened in the D - hole Reactor, that is, a dimension cliff light - emitting reactor, and converts it to DFD Propulsion , That is to say convert it to propulsive power with Diastasion Field Drive (DFD). In this case, "maintenance of pores" is essential for continuation of the dimensional cliff lightening reaction, but 99.89146% of the generated energy is used for maintenance of the pores, while the remaining energy of 0.1% is used. Even though the energy conversion rate is 0.11%, which is a small number, the amount of energy is enormous and it is a tremendous high power engine, but on the other hand "maintenance of the hole" is severely adjusted and if the maintenance energy is too high, the hole opens After the energy runaway, the reactor was destroyed. On the contrary, when too little, the holes were blocked and the reaction stopped, which was also the extreme reaction furnace. Furthermore, when converting to the propulsive force field energy by DFD, the DFD force field did not occur unless a certain amount of energy was input. Therefore, the D / D propulsion system that combines these two has become a peaceful propulsion organization that the output adjustment range is narrow and there is only a small range in the full opening range. In addition, the propulsive force of the DFD is determined by the area of the propulsion fins (multilayered fin type nozzles generating the propulsion force) that generate the force field. If you can take a large area of Proparjon · Fin like a ship, you can fully enjoy the benefits of DFD even if not as much as Photon Drive (PD). However, in the case of the aircraft, the accelerating power was low because the area of the propulsion fins could not be widened. In other words, replenishment is not necessary by using the D / D propulsion method, but the adjustment range after acceleration becomes narrow, once decelerating, it is difficult to accelerate it. In other words, even after the catapult injection, it must always maintain the highest speed like a roller coaster, it will become a marine aircraft that can not perform low speed high mobility like dog fight though it is good at departing from a blow It was that. General Resource LTD. preached the unnecessity of a dangerous aircraft that could not be dogfighted from the production experience of rich aircraft, strongly urged Newcom to order from DOCOMO. However, the performance that Newcom has asked for a new aircraft is based on "Out Range Attack Report", it quickly and boldly enters the enemy from a long distance that the enemy cannon does not reach, and sinks the enemy ship with a powerful blow , Since it was "a blow-hit killer anti - ship aircraft attacker" that will shake off pursuing and return, the stubborn claim was not bent, and the assertions of both trailed in parallel. Ultimately, Newcom Co., Ltd., which boils business into development that does not go forward with discussion alone, triggered "specification decision right", one of the three priorities, so that General Resource Company broke up and literally "craftsmen's response, the development of a D / D propulsion engine for aircraft, and the completion of three types of new aircraft equipped with it . This is the "Geocaliber 2 Nu" which becomes the first "GeoCaliver 2", namely S - 115 A (PF - Nu), S - 113 D (AT - Nu), S - 113 F (SC - Nu). Battle of 'GeoCalibur 2 Nu' Thus, it is hundreds of years to go downwelling by General Resources, Inc. Finally, Newcom successfully succeeded in restoring in aircraft. However, as for the result, it was not able to leave a very pleasing result except avionics for outer space battle "Irati system". Category:Starfighters